Midnight Ribbon
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: It all ends at midnight. /CielxElizabeth/Character death/


**Pairings: **Ciel x Elizabeth

**Timeline: **Years from the current arc, when both Ciel and Elizabeth are in their twenties.

**Warnings: **Character death

**Genres: **Romance/ Tragedy / Angst

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

**Authors Note: **Hello, welcome. This is a death fic, and so it will be sad, just a heads up. I'm not sure how I came up with this idea, nor do I particularly want to delve into the fact I thought up a story idea xD I hope you do enjoy it though, and that I don't butcher any of the characters.

**XXX**

Elizabeth pondered why on earth the colour of the sky was such a clear, bright, untainted blue. It never ceased to amaze her, the majestic way the world was formed. The patio behind the Phantomhive estate was bare of furniture, excluding the white wicker chair Elizabeth occupied and a curved coffee table crafted of mahogany. Here she was having her afternoon tea, a delightful experience she relished in by herself.

Birds chirped cheerfully from their perches in nearby trees, carefully concealed by deep green leaves. The lukewarm sun smiled down on Elizabeth, surrounded by bundles of puffy ivory clouds. Elizabeth sighed blissfully, milking the sheer glory of it all, sipping the reddish liquid. Her golden curls floated in the faint breeze, occasionally compelling her to brush the stray strands back.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said from her left, causing her to jump, sloshing some of her tea onto her dress. The pastel pink dress now carried large, splotchy stain. The butler's eyebrow arched. "My apologies, Milady."

She waved him off, dabbing at it with her napkin, "No matter." She smiled up at the man, "What can I do for you, Sebastian?"

"The Young Master requests your presence in his study," Sebastian told her, holding out a single gloved hand to take the cup from her. Elizabeth placed it in his hand, and shakily stood, steading her off centered body by grasping the back of the chair.

Elizabeth protectively wrapped her arm on her swollen belly, turning towards the mansion. Sebastian set the cup down, following behind Elizabeth so as if she were to fall; he'd be there to prevent it.

It was an arduous task for her, being eight months pregnant and stumbling around in heels. Ciel had told her time and again to not wear heels while pregnant if her feet ached so badly, yet she refused to listen. Typical of Elizabeth to stay stubborn while her soles blistered and her feet cramped.

She opened the door of Ciel's study, immediately noticing their son who sat in Ciel's lap. He gurgled something to Ciel, provoking the usually apathetic man to laugh. Elizabeth felt a soft smile spread across her lips.

"Mama!" The babe cried excitedly, leaping off Ciel's lap in order to race over to his mother. He hobbled on chubby, tiny legs, launching himself into Elizabeth's waiting arms. She'd knelt down in preparation for the oncoming assault of her baby.

"Vincent, what have you been doing in here?" She asks, kissing his upturned nose. It was ultimately Elizabeth's idea to name their first born son after Ciel's father. She felt it was a memory they could all hold dear if he was named Vincent. Eventually Ciel caved, but sometimes Elizabeth regretted the decision as when Ciel spoke his name, a sad look may pass on his face.

He simply grinned stupidly up at Elizabeth, "Papa was showing me his paperwork." Elizabeth nuzzles his silken blonde curls, glancing upwardly at Ciel. Although her husband was completely unaware, Elizabeth knew what he hid from her. What really was the cause of his hesitation to fully accept Vincent.

Ciel stood, smoothly stepping around his desk to glide over to Elizabeth. Sometime during this exchange between Elizabeth and Vincent, Sebastian had turned around and left.

"Lizzy, sit, you shouldn't be standing." Ciel led her to the cushiony burgundy velvet sofa next to the fireplace. Elizabeth knew best not to argue, especially since this was Ciel's way of showing he was concerned. By leading her around and telling her what to do.

Of course, naturally, once they were seated, Ciel plucked Vincent from Elizabeth's arms, bouncing the boy on the edge of his knee. Elizabeth pouted cutely, gently rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Ciel, I can hold him," she said, teasingly. Ciel glanced at her from the corner of his left eye, still bouncing Vincent. He clapped, giggling loudly, a cheerfully innocent smile on his face. He truly was a three year old boy with his whole life ahead of him.

"I know," Ciel responds, "but I want you to just relax." Ciel fretted terribly when Elizabeth was pregnant with Vincent, and this child she carried now was no exception. Despite the rumours of the media, Ciel was a caring man, who carried more than his fair share of hardships on his slim shoulders.

Elizabeth decided best to agree with him this time. "Alright." She let the minutes tick by, until she asked, "Ciel, Sebastian said you needed to speak with me." More like requested to see her, but this will do.

"Yes," Ciel says, placing Vincent between the two, "I believe I've found a perfect fiancée for Vincent."

"Already?" Elizabeth gasps, unable to contain her surprise. She knew her son would be engaged rather early on, as people fought recklessly to gain the Phantomhive name—and fortune. But Vincent was a boy, hardly able to form coherent sentences.

Ciel nods stiffly, "If you recall, Elizabeth, we were engaged just as young." Elizabeth licked her lips. Admittedly, once they came to adulthood, Elizabeth took a rather hard fall when Ciel called her by her real name instead of the silly nickname she forced upon him. It was a sensual thing, one that she preferred he used in the confinement of their bed chambers. This time, he used it for the sake of making a point.

Elizabeth laughs, "Right, silly of me to forget. Who might it be?" Elizabeth wouldn't have her child married off to some Victorian hussy, not that any toddler would be. All she wished for was that Vincent married someone he genuinely loved, lucky how it worked for Elizabeth, and that the family was clean. Well, as pure as a Victorian noble family could be.

"Adelaide Bennett," Ciel answers, stroking Vincent's hair unconsciously. He, at the age of three, was still unaware of what his parents discussed. His very future, his wife, his everything. Elizabeth knew the Bennett's quite well, new money types of people with a future in the market here in England. In fact, Mary Bennett had just had Adelaide no more than a few weeks ago. Elizabeth would know, Mary's husband, Lord Bennett was explaining the gory details of the birth at a dinner party a week ago.

"My, she's young. Ciel, darling, don't you think someone perhaps older would suit Vincent more?" Elizabeth inquired, certainly hoping she didn't overstep her bounds. Not that Ciel would do anything; he cared about her more than he'd admit out loud.

"No," Ciel said with a sense of finality to his words, ceasing anymore protests from Elizabeth. Vincent looked between both his parents with inquisitive sapphire blue eyes, much like that of Ciel's.

Elizabeth nods, kissing the corner of his mouth tenderly. Ciel's lips twitched into that of an almost smile, twisting the Phantomhive ring on his pointer finger. Ciel sure had grown up. When Elizabeth was fifteen, her mother decided to send her to a girls academy in Paris for a year, hoping to enhance her language skills and culture. Upon Elizabeth's return to England, Ciel had sprouted up like a bamboo plant, far surpassing her height, even in heels. Now of course, at twenty-seven, his face was less gaunt and more filled, yet still somehow sharp and defined. His eye deepened in colour, almost always sucking the breath from Elizabeth when their eyes met. He was stunning.

"What shall we name this child?" Elizabeth changed the subject, and watched with mild amusement the shift in Ciel's expression. His eye took on that of a fatherly affection he gained when Vincent was born and a passive air settled about him.

"Angelina." Elizabeth blinked, and beamed, deliriously happy. Ciel glanced at her nervously, wondering what about his name choice had her so happy.

Elizabeth blinks back the sudden wave of tears, scooping Vincent into her arms so he could stand on her thighs. "It's perfect, Ciel, wonderful!" Elizabeth had a thing for naming her children after her beloved deceased relatives it would appear. "Angelina Rachel Phantomhive." Her expression sobered as she tilted her head to stare at Ciel, solemn.

As blank as Ciel's face tried to be, Elizabeth could still see the pain blooming beneath his mask. Even Vincent noticed, bless this small creature that was far too intuitive for a toddler.

"I love it." Though he said this, Elizabeth knew the mention of his mother and aunt hurt him. Elizabeth wished she could take his pain away. Burry it far away and cherish him in every way he deserved to be loved. She felt as though she should shelter him; protect him by constantly being cheerful. Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew it wasn't enough.

"And Augustus if we have another boy," Elizabeth jokes, knowing how much Ciel would despise the name choice.

Just like she predicted, his nose crinkled, "Definitely not." Elizabeth giggled, hugging Vincent against her bosom.

Anything to spare him, she would do it. Ciel shook his head, a slight grin forming on his mouth. How Elizabeth wished they could have more times like this.

Sebastian waltzed in, bowing apologetically, "Young Master, may I speak with you?" Ciel narrows his eye, but regardless stands and quickly kisses Elizabeth's lips and ruffles Vincent's hair.

"This better be good." Ciel disappeared though the open doorway after Sebastian. The door clicked behind the butler's leave, and Elizabeth mentally sighed.

She merrily dropped her gaze to meet Vincent's, setting him back so she could look him in the eyes. "What was papa showing you?" Her slender fingers touch his plump cheek.

"Papers!" Vincent chirped. "About his co—copiny!" Vincent stumbled a bit on his word, and Elizabeth laughs at his mispronunciation of 'company.'

"Really?" Elizabeth watched her son's expression change to wonder. "What about his company?"

Vincent's eyebrows knotted together, "Um… oh! About main ways to take charge." Elizabeth's eyes widened a fraction. Why was Ciel providing Vincent with this information so early on in his life? Vincent needn't know of such troubling matters at a young age.

Before Elizabeth could ask more from her son, Ciel returned, a livid glare on his face. Elizabeth stood, bringing Vincent with her, worry filling her.

"Ciel, whatever is the matter?" She quickly hurried to his side, glancing up at him pleadingly. Her head barely reached his shoulder now, and Ciel scrubbed at his face, tiredly returning her imploring gaze.

"I have a meeting in London that I seemed to have forgotten. I shouldn't be back any later than ten," Ciel says, affectionately thumbing Vincent's chin. Ciel takes him from Elizabeth, cradling him high enough to whisper in his ear. Although his eye never strayed from Elizabeth's face, he continued to speak unknown words into Vincent's ear. When he finished, he set the child down. Pure determination marred his innocent face.

"Ciel?" Astonishingly, Ciel embraced her, his fingers threading in her glorious tresses, wrapping his arm around her waist. Elizabeth felt tears spring to her eyes, as she curled her digits into his shirt.

His lips were on the junction between her neck and shoulder, kissing up her throat. When he reached her mouth, he was kissing her fervently. It didn't last long, but for Elizabeth, she knew something was wrong. Ciel hardly ever kissed her outside of the bed chambers, and when he did, it was at a dinner party.

"I'll see you tonight, Lizzy." Ciel released her, stepping back. Elizabeth's dark green orbs searched Ciel's face for any sign of what he was feeling. She found none. Dread and anxiety filled her as her husband turned to leave.

Elizabeth's voice spoke for her, "I love you." Ciel paused.

"I know," he said, continuing forward without looking back. Elizabeth sank to her knees, the rose coloured skirts spreading around her. She pressed her palms against her closed eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. The door shut soundly behind him and Elizabeth sighed.

"So Vinny, shall we go play?" Elizabeth managed, unsteadily getting up, holding out her hand for Vincent to take. He bobs his head.

**XXX**

"What did you tell Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asks, glancing out the window briefly.

Ciel crossed his arms, "I hardly think that is any of your business." He exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told her I have a meeting in London. It's not entirely false."

Sebastian tsked and mockingly eyed his master, "Well I suppose it's the best. The Lady needn't know of what you're truly doing."

The navy haired man glared at him, "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm following a lead to hunt down those bastards who took away my life."

A chilling chuckle escaped the demons lips, "Nothing she must know of." Sebastian smoothed out the curtain. "Are you positive this is what you want? If I destroy them, you lose everything."

Ciel folded his hands together in his lap, the Phantomhive ring gleaming in the low light. "I knew this day would come sooner or later. No matter, I've lost everything before. The reason I'm here now is because of this."

Despite Sebastian's demonic status, this infuriatingly stupid young man who'd caused more than Sebastian's fair share of headaches had grown a slight attachment to him. When working with this human, doing his bidding at any beck and call, he'd learned to understand the human race. Don't get him wrong, he still wanted to devour the young master's soul, but he'd grown a sort of sympathy for humans. "Even if that means losing Lady Elizabeth and leaving your son and unborn child?"

Ciel rubbed his temple, resting his elbow on the window sill. He wondered if this is how his father felt when he was dying. Dreadful, leaving your wife and son alone to fend for themselves, regardless of the fact that Ciel's mother was dead already at this point. Ciel didn't want to leave his children, didn't want to leave Elizabeth. "Yes. I made a contract; one I must fulfill my end of the bargain. You've done more than your share when it comes to your end. Although admittedly, I did find it quite the show."

Sebastian mumbled something and braced himself against the edge of the carriage. The carriage bumped along the cobblestone ground, the clank of the horses' hooves filling the silence. "We're almost here, Young Master."

"Tch." Ciel cracked his knuckles. "Sebastian," he began, drawing the attention of the demon. "If this is truly the end, before you take my soul, allow me to visit Elizabeth one last time."

The butler's brow arched at the sudden notion, but smirked, "Yes, My Lord."

**XXX**

A sharp pain ripped through Elizabeth's abdomen as she played with one of the porcelain with Vincent. She doubled over, gasping for breath, gripping her stomach. The doll slipped from her fingers, cracking diagonally across the face.

"Mama?" Vincent said, concerned, dropping his toy. "Mama!" Elizabeth's face was red, and she was beginning to perspire at the hairline.

"Milady?!" Mey-Rin cried, dropping her feather duster. She'd glanced up at the sound of Vincent's horror and was stunned to see Elizabeth in the state she was. She ran over, dropping down next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sucked in a breath, clutching Mey-Rin's wrist with a force she shouldn't have had in her state. "Please, take Vincent to his room, keep him there," she gasped out, "and where is Paula?"

Mey-Rin moved away from Elizabeth and picked up a hysterical Vincent. Mey-Rin was screaming for Paula.

Elizabeth wasn't dying; she was going into premature labour. With trembling hands, she moved her skirts aside. The floor was wet. When did her water break? She didn't even feel contractions before that.

Mey-Rin bolted from the room, attempting to sooth Vincent who was shrieking for Elizabeth. Paula burst through the doors and assessed the situation quickly.

Paula was kneeling next to Elizabeth, noticing the water immediately, "Lady Elizabeth, I'll call for Finnian. We'll get you to your room and I'll prep for delivery." Paula's voice was calm; however Elizabeth could tell she was freaking out. They weren't prepared for this child's birth, especially since he was early.

Paula helped Elizabeth into a chair, the sudden movement triggering a moan of pain. A contraction ripped through her body, and she clenched her fingers around the armrest of the metal chair. Her knuckles turned white and she let out a hiss. The maid ran to the door, yelling for Finnian.

Elizabeth desperately wished Ciel was here. He was here during the birth of his son. Sebastian was a huge help as well, changing the hot water and towels faster than they ever would have been able to. She forced herself to take deep breaths, only they came out in more of a shallow sputters.

Finnian was kneeling in front of Elizabeth, peeling her fingers away from the armrest. Since Sebastian wasn't here, Finnian was the next best option to get Elizabeth to her bedroom. He was strong, fast and wouldn't have felt it if Elizabeth's nails dug into his skin. He wrestled Elizabeth from the chair, scooping her up under her knees.

"Don't mind me," he says, hurrying to Elizabeth's room, following blindly after Paula. Just as Finnian stepped into the room, Paula sprinted out, screeching for Bard to boil some water.

Finnian placed Elizabeth down on the squishy kind sized bed, nervously fluffing her pillow.

Elizabeth groaned, clamping around the headrest. Finnian eyes her apprehensively, fluffing the pillow rougher. Sweat poured down Elizabeth's face and she shook her head through gritted teeth.

When she could breathe again, she said, "Finnian, its okay. I'm okay. Relax, okay, it's okay, just go sit and drink some tea. Play with Vincent." Her last word turned into that of a shriek, throwing her head back and thrashing it wildly against the pillows. Finnian tossed the pillow down, acknowledging her words and fled from her room like a deer spotted by hunters.

Paula returned with Bard behind her, carrying a large tub of boiling water. The maid carried a pile of towels and linens higher than her head. Paula shooed Bard from the room and knelt next to Elizabeth's knees. She moved Elizabeth's skirts back spreading her legs and removing her bloomers. Her eyes widened.

"M—Milady, I see a head!" Already?! Panic began to set in and Elizabeth began to hyperventilate. Another contraction rocked her body and she cried out, her hair drenched with sweat.

Paula had to keep coaxing Elizabeth to push, she was ten centimetres dilated, and Elizabeth was slipping in and out of consciousness. This was far different from her experience with Vincent. This was worse. Each contraction, each push felt like her body was being ripped apart.

Elizabeth wasn't aware of how long this process of push and pull went on for. She felt like she was asphyxiated, as if her lungs were shrinking. Her gaze was focused on a single point on the canopy of her shared bed with Ciel. The colour began to seep from drapery, going from indigo blue to black.

A cry pierced the air, cutting into Elizabeth's jagged pants. Paula laughed breathlessly; stunned she was able to do it. She wrapped the newborn in a towel and handed the babe off to Elizabeth.

"It's a girl, Milady. She's beautiful." Elizabeth's stare refocused, and she weakly made eye contact with her baby. Her face was scrunched up, pink and a mop of dark navy hair was upon her head. She wasn't cute. She looked like a monkey.

Elizabeth delicately traced Angelina's face and the babe's cries silenced. And opened to reveal a huge set of dark green eyes. The lines of Angelina's face smoothed over, and she gawked at her mother, awed. Elizabeth fell in love with her.

"Paula," Elizabeth drew her maid's attention, "is Angelina's nursery finished?" Despite just giving birth to Angelina, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Must have been the euphoria running through her veins.

"Not yet," Paula said, "however the cradle is set up." The brunette cleaned up the mess of the towels, placing them in the bin of water.

"Wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed, the nature of Angelina's birth coming back to her. "Is she going to be okay? She's premature! Will she be fine?"

Paula touched Elizabeth's crown, "Milady, I shall call for the doctor in the morn if it will ease your mind." Elizabeth dipped her head in agreement.

"Yes, please." The blonde rocked Angelina sweetly, kissing her daughters forehead.

"Allow me to take her to the nursery and change the sheets?" Elizabeth let Paula take Angelina, Paula already having pushed the tub to the corner for Bard to take when she rang for him. "Lady Elizabeth, while I'm away, may I recommend you change?"

"I think I will do that, thank you." Weakly, Elizabeth got from her bed, staggering to the wardrobe. Paula exited, leaving the Countess Phantomhive alone.

Elizabeth's fingers made contact with the smooth cheery wood of the dresser, prying open the door. She was eager for Ciel's return to give him the news of their child's birth. She stripped from the ruined pale pink dress and slid a cotton ice blue night gown over her head and pulled a pair of lacy white panties up her legs. By the time she was done, Paula has stripped the sheets and replaced them with white linen ones.

Paula led Elizabeth back to her bed, tucking in the exhausted Countess. "The Young Master should be returning to the manor soon, Milady. Rest."

Before Elizabeth knew it, she dozed off into a heavenly sleep.

**XXX**

"Elizabeth, wake up." Ciel shook Elizabeth's shoulder, waking the blonde instantly. She bolted upright, blinking rapidly. A candle was lit on the nightstand, casting shadows across Ciel's face.

Blood was splattered across his face and the eye patch was missing. His jacket was covered in more blood than his cheeks were.

"Is it yours?" Elizabeth's voice was startlingly calm. At the shake of his head, Elizabeth let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I had Angelina."

Ciel's eyes widened, and she could see his seal. She refused to say anything and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I apologise, I was not here…"

"You'll be here next time, right?" Hope dripped from Elizabeth's words, as she gripped his hand. Her green eyes begged him to tell her he would be here with her forever. Deep down, she knew. She knew so much it ached.

He shook his head slowly, "No, Elizabeth, I won't." He sighed heavily, running his long fingers through his dark hair. "I'm afraid there isn't much time to tell you…"

Elizabeth stopped the flow of his words by placing her finger on his lips. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She spotted Sebastian standing near the open window, his eyes glowing redder than ever.

"I know, Ciel, I know," She said, her voice breaking. "I know what you've done, everything you've had to go through. Give me some credit, I'm your wife, I know. I can't express to you just how I learned. I don't know everything, but I know Sebastian isn't human. I know you acquired your servants in different ways, all coming from interesting backgrounds. But what I don't know is why now?"

Ciel held her wrist, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist, "I found them. The men who killed my parents." A pregnant silence overtook the room. "That was the reason for my contract with Sebastian. And now that they're dead, I have to fulfill my end of the bargain." Ciel expected his wife to scream, yell at how unfair Sebastian was for taking Ciel away from her. She didn't.

Elizabeth dropped her eyes, tears splashing on her nightgown. "What's going to happen to you?" He kissed the crown of her head, and Elizabeth felt he was quaking.

"You don't need to know the details," Ciel told her, closing his eyes, "but this is the last time you'll see me." Her waterworks fell faster now, like a waterfall, soaking her dress.

"I—I love you, so much Ciel. So, so, so much. I promise I'll look after Vincent and Angelina and that they'll remember you. I love you." Elizabeth whispered brokenly, her heart raw and as if it had just been ripped from her chest.

Ciel squeezed her in his arms, soaking her in blood. He muttered in her ear, "I love you too." This elicits more weeping from the blonde, the words she so desperately wanted to hear, were coming out now, when he was leaving.

He pulled back, planting his lips on hers. While they kissed, he tied a ribbon around her eyes. "Don't take this off, please." He kissed each of her eyelids, causing her throat to constrict.

His weight disappeared from the mattress and the sounds of blood spilling raged through Elizabeth's ears. A raven cawed and a hollow feeling filled Elizabeth.

A few moments passed before Elizabeth removed the ribbon, squeezing the damp cloth between her fingers. Her sobs filled the empty room, ripping through her body agonizingly. He was gone. Her world was gone.

For some reason, Elizabeth was compelled to look up, and met the cold, crimson eyes of a figure. She couldn't describe it, but the form was vaguely familiar, despite being entirely made of shadows. Who else could it be?

"Thank you," she said between her sorrows. The creature made a noise of confusion, "Thank you for making that contract with him and allowing him to live. Without you, he wouldn't have been here until now and I wouldn't have my children. I'm heavyhearted about Ciel, but at least you gave me the satisfaction of having him as my husband for these past years. At least you helped him destroy those monsters. Thank you, Sebastian."

He made a sort of scoffing noise and Elizabeth wondered for a moment where the girl she was before went. When she would flip out at Ciel for wearing an 'uncute' ring. She'd grown up, that's where she went. But still, somewhere she still had the urge to throw a tantrum and scream about how unfair Sebastian was. However, Elizabeth was a Countess and she was an adult.

Elizabeth swallowed the golf-ball sized lump in her throat and spoke one more time. "I'm not sure why you're still here, Sebastian, but can I ask you one last thing?" He grunted. "What exactly are you?"

In a disturbing voice, he said, "I am simply one hell of a butler." And when Elizabeth blinked, he was gone, leaving a lone ebony feather in his place.

The clock struck midnight, saying good-bye and good-night to the now widowed Countess Phantomhive, whose small body collapsed in a pool of water and wailing.

**Hmm… I'm not sure about you, but I liked how it came out :D My sincere apologises if it got far too long in some parts, but I hope I realistically played out a grown up and mature Elizabeth. I feel, ever since the ship where Elizabeth really showed that she wasn't a pathetic and shallow girl. That's how I wanted to portray Elizabeth in this story and how she really did know Ciel. I hope my point got across, that she isn't a selfish, annoying girl with uncouth actions, like how some view her, but hey, can't change everyone's opinions. Anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again when I write some more for this fandom!**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
